Tora
Tora 「''妬良''」 is one of the 12 Zodiacs of the anime series. She is the Zodiac of the Tiger. Her real name is Kanae Aira. Appearance Tora is a young orange-haired woman with green eyes. She wore a long chain with a tiger paw extending from a collar around her neck , black leather jacket, tiger ears headband, tiger print stripper bikini and tiger print boots. Personality Tora is shown to be an alcoholic. Whenever she is drunk, her mental state becomes clumsy and empty-headed. She also becomes rather blunt, constantly implying she saw multiple Sheep standing in front of her, although it is just the side effects of alcohol intake. Background Tora was a student at the Aira Dojo, learning the ways of "Bu" (The power that we practice and refine) and "Michi" (The righteous execution of "bu"). She is placed at the top, as shown when she tops the Aira-style 100 Person Sparring. Filled with hope, she takes to the battlefield to learn new things. Sadly, the battlefield was not what she thought it would be and starts to think that if humans went extinct, Earth would be better off. She begins to drink alcohol to forget her problems. This is when she first begins to crawl like a tiger. After a while of being on the battlefield drunk, she begins to forget everything, even Michi. When she meets her dojo instructor again, he asks her what Michi meant with her replying "What was Michi again?" He then promptly kicks her out, although she didn't really care. On the battlefield, she meets a man which she later identifies as Ushii, the Warrior of the Ox, who "saves" her thinking she is an innocent civilian. After she asks him about how he does right things with him replying "One: I try to do the right thing and Two: I do the right thing". Inspired by this, she then starts to follow his example. When her friend tells her about the Juuni Taisen, she is not interested until she hears that Ushii will be in there. It implied that she may have falling in love with him but she was devastated and angry when he didn't recognize her. Plot The First Battle Tora and the other warriors arrive in the empty city where the tournament will be held, meeting in a tall building. They are greeted by Duodecuple, the Judge of the Juuni Taisen, who introduces them to the rules of the tournament and tells each of them to eat a special jewel, which Tora does. Duodecuple reveals that the jewels are poison, that will slowly kill them if they don't win the tournament. After finishing his greetings, Duodecuple wishes them luck and disappears. Tora shows no interest in Monkey's alliance, which the Rat and Rabbit join. However, the floor of the building suddenly starts collapsing, with the warriors quickly fleeing. Tora chases after Ox but is unable to catch up with him. The Fifth Battle Tora is later seen napping on a bench, being already very drunk. She senses Sheep being near her, telling him to come out. As Sheep confront Tora, he is unworried by her abilities, believing her to be the weakest warrior of the tournament. However, Tora is able to tear up his stomach in a blink of an eye, killing him easily. She then continues to roam the streets, looking for Ox. Juni Taisen vs Juuni Taisen Novel Tiger was very dissatisfied with the situation of the war because she wished to fight Ox. She immediately says she “will do whatever I like” and went alone. The place were they are fighting is on an Island without convenience stores, supermarkets or neglect cars on stage, so there was no alcohol for her to drink. She also didn’t drink at the gathering, like in the first novel. Still, she didn’t procure it due to getting drunk with blood. While she was alone, Pisces appeared suddenly from the sea. She felt like doing nothing to her since she appeared a non-combatant, and when Tiger tried to jump at Taurus, Pisces injected poisons in her neck by surprise. Tiger inquired why Pisces didn’t fight from the beginning, and she answered “It’s funny because you kill grueling fish, isn’t it?”. Tiger died without knowing that Ox was long dead before her. Skills & Abilities Tora is shown to be a very capable combatant. She was believed by Sheep to be the weakest warrior, although this was clearly proven wrong. Skills Master Martial Arts: Tora is an extremely capable hand-to-hand combatant, having trained for her entire life. She is capable of attacking in a blink of an eye, faster than Sheep could react, and tear open his stomach with a single hit. *'Drunken Fist Style': A martial art, that Tora mainly uses, due to being drunk most of the time. *'Sharp Claws' References Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Eastern Zodiacs Category:Deceased Characters